


Muffet's Secret Recipe

by SmutFactory



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Bondage, Forced Orgasm, I guess this technically has original characters too, Milking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutFactory/pseuds/SmutFactory
Summary: Muffet's spider bakery is the talk of the town! But how does she get the cream filling so deliciously rich? And the sugar glaze so exquisitely sweet? Some (un)fortunate young humans are about to find out her secret.
Kudos: 3





	Muffet's Secret Recipe

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the tags, you can probably tell where this is going. No actual smut yet, this is just the prologue

The young boy trudged his way home from school, backpack full of useless books weighing him down as always. Walking through the outskirts of the bustling city, he came across a familiar sight: a bakery. The same bakery he passed by every day after school. A fairly small building, painted a dark shade of purple, with countless baked sweets displayed in the window. Despite its quaint appearance, it was very popular in this area. Famous, even. Every time he passed by, there were always customers, and today was no different. The boy’s stomach growled. He forgot to bring lunch today, and he refused to touch the tasteless slop that school cafeteria called “food”.

He peeked in through the doorway. As usual, behind the counter was that creepy spider lady. The boy didn’t have a problem with monsters; it had already been a few years since they were integrated into the city. He’d met plenty of monsters, made friends with some, too. But something about this monster always rubbed him the wrong way. Not that anyone else seemed to think so. Everyone, human and monster alike, seemed to love “Muffet” and her spider donuts. Maybe he just didn’t like spiders. Either way, he had a bad feeling about her.

His stomach grumbled again. Looks like it was time for a little pit stop. He casually walked into the building, the smell of fresh baked goods already making his mouth water. He looked over at the counter. The spider lady seemed preoccupied chatting up a customer. Now was the perfect opportunity. He snuck over to the back of the store and, once he was sure no one was looking, grabbed a few wrapped donuts and stuffed them into his backpack. It wasn’t his first time stealing from this particular bakery, it just happened to be in the perfect spot on the path back home. Plus, he only did it on days like this when he was really hungry. A victimless crime.

He turned to leave, but his foot got caught on something. He tripped and fell flat on his face.

“Ugh... what the...” Rubbing his sore head, he looked over at his feet. It looked like there was some sort of... barely visible thread that tripped him up. Weird, that wasn’t there before, was it...?

He suddenly realized that his stolen goods had fallen out of his backpack. He rushed to pick them up before anyone noticed. He reached out for the last one when...

“Ahuhuhu~” A sickeningly sweet voice chuckled. “What do we have here?”

A sharp, purple hand snatched up the last donut before the boy could. He hesitantly looked up, and saw five black eyes staring back down at him.

“A little _rat_ trying to steal some of my merchandise, hm?”

“I... I... uh...” The boy trembled, frozen in fear.

“Muffet? Everything okay back there?” The human customer called out.

“Oh it’s fine, darling!” The spider woman responded cheerfully. “It seems this poor child had a bit of a fall. Would you be a dear and just leave the money on the counter? I’ll tend to this one.”

The customer nodded with a smile, trusting her without a second thought. As they left, Muffet shut the door behind them and flipped the _Open_ sign to _Closed_ , leaving the store empty save for her and the terrified human boy. She slowly walked over to him, her heels clacking against the floor. Strangely, she didn’t look mad. She looked almost... happy. He hoped that just meant she was in a good mood. Maybe she’s let him off the hook. If she didn’t eat him first.

In a panic, he stood up and started apologizing profusely.

“I-I-I’m sorry!!! I was- I was just really hungry! I won’t do it again, I promise!”

She reached out one of her many hands towards him. He shut his eyes and winced, afraid she might literally take a bite out of him. But all he felt was her smooth, delicate fingers across his face. She was turning his head in her hand, as if examining him. Her exoskeleton was unnervingly cold, nothing at all like his own flesh, but he stood still, too scared to move.

“What’s your name, dearie?” She finally asked.

“V... Vic... It’s Vic...”

“Well, Vic.” She smiled sweetly. “Do you really think I don’t know this isn’t the first time you’ve stolen from me?”

The boy gulped. His throat felt bone dry. He was sure she never saw him do it, how did she-

“You see, I take pride in my product. And I’m always keeping a watchful eye on it. _Always.”_

She pointed upward and the boy’s gaze followed. He wasn’t sure what she meant at first, but then he saw it. Spiders. Lots and lots of little black spiders clinging to the ceiling. She really did have eyes everywhere.

“B-but... you never said anything... I thought...” He stammered.

“Ahuhuhuhu! Thought you outsmarted me? Oh my sweet child, don’t you get it? All those other donuts you stole? I _let_ you steal them~”

She reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a piece of paper. It looked like some sort of receipt.

“And I’ve been keeping count. Take a look.” She said, handing it to him.

He tentatively looked over the paper. Sure enough, it recorded each and every item he’d ever stolen, along with their price. And at the bottom of the list was a total. A number with... a lot of zeros...

“It’s time to collect, dearie. And I always expect debts to be paid back in full.”

“H-huh?! I-I-I can’t pay that! I-I don’t have any money!”

“Of course you don’t, you silly boy! But your parents do~”

Muffet circled around behind him, placing two of her hands on his shoulders. Her chitinous joints clicked and clacked eerily as her other hands caressed his head.

“And what do you think would happen if I showed them this bill, hm? If they knew how much you’d been stealing?” She whispered. “And don’t even think about lying to them. Who do you think they’d believe? The town’s beloved baker, or some little brat?”

The boy started tearing up. There’s no way his parents would ever let him live this down. What if they sent him to jail?! Or military school?! Or worse?!

“P-p-please... please don’t tell them! I... I don’t want...” He sobbed, tears rolling down his face.

“Aw, don’t cry, my dear.” She said softly, wiping his tears away. “How about we work out a _different_ way to pay off your debt?”

“Y... yes, please! Anything else!” He sniffed.

“Mhmhmhmhm. That’s what I like to hear.”

She circled back to his front, releasing her hold on him.

“You’re going to work for me until you pay back your debt in full. Four hours on weekdays, 8 hours on weekends. After school, you come straight here. On weekends, you come first thing in the morning. Understand, sweetie?”

“Work for you...? What’ll I have to do?”

“Why, you’ll help me make donuts of course!”

“And... and my parents? Won’t they wonder where I am?”

“I’ll simply tell them you volunteered to help at the bakery. Because you just adore my donuts _so_ much~”

Muffet reached out for a handshake.

“Do we have a deal?”

Rubbing his eyes, the boy thought about her offer. He was still too young to fully grasp what any sort of job entails, but its not like he had any other options. It sounded like a lot of hours, and he wasn’t exactly keen on working for this freaky spider lady, but it was better than the alternative.

“O...Okay...”

He shakily grabbed her hand. She wrapped her rigid fingers around his. She flashed a large, fanged smile.

“Ahuhuhu. Excellent. Tomorrow is Saturday, which is the perfect time for you to start. I look forward to seeing you~”


End file.
